


Underlying Desires

by tennou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Sleep Deprivation, erwin x erwin, erwincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennou/pseuds/tennou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has been inadvertently suppressing some important parts of his life lately. While he is working yet another late night his frustrations seem to peak, and he gets an unexpected visitor to help remedy the situation. (Erwin has sex with himself in case that isn't clear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underlying Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that it is almost ridiculous how things progress in this fic. I hope you can enjoy it anyway because I CERTAINLY DID like this is the definition of self-indulgence. 
> 
> Also I forgot the actual rank for Levi so I just called him lance corporal (if you know what the correct term is please tell me so I can change it).

Erwin woke up with a start, panicking when he found that he couldn’t see his surroundings.

_Oh, wait._

He was in his office. Amidst the darkness he could just make out the outline of a dozen papers on his desk. He’d probably fallen asleep while doing paperwork again. He sighed, lightly massaging his temples. He needed to stop doing this.

“Erwin?”

He squinted through the sudden flood of light from the open doorway to see Levi standing in the middle of it, arms crossed and wearing that vaguely-irritated expression he always had on his face.

“Are you planning on sleeping in here?” he asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Erwin blinked. “No, of course not. Sorry, I just…” He shook his head. “I’ve been pretty swamped lately. Sorry.”

Levi flicked on the lights in his office, momentarily blinding Erwin before he made his way over to where he sat.

"Sometimes I just wish there were two of me," Erwin told him, looking down at his workload with a frown. Levi raised a hand to push the hair back from his forehead and Erwin closed his eyes at the pleasant feeling of Levi's cool fingers against his skin.

“Please. One Erwin Smith is enough," Levi muttered. He removed his hand from Erwin's hair with a sigh. "Just don’t overwork yourself to exhaustion, you big oaf. You might just crack under all the stress you put yourself under.”

Erwin smiled. “I won’t.”

Levi scoffed. “Yeah, right.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, keeping nose-to-nose even after he pulled away. “Get some sleep,” he ordered softly. “The walls will stay standing even if you take a moment for yourself once in a while.”

Erwin nodded. “I will. Thank you, Levi.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi straightened and yawned as he walked toward the door. Erwin eyed his retreating backside with some regret; he was definitely feeling a little wound up but not necessarily in terms of his workload. Amidst his duties as commander and Levi's as lance corporal, they hadn't had the chance to sleep together more than a handful of times since their relationship had begun, and every single time Erwin had topped.

He didn't mind this, of course. It was just that he also wouldn't have minded so much if Levi had topped a few times.

But he hadn't been able to say so directly, and thus lied the root of his sexual frustrations.

He returned his gaze to Levi's face to see him stop in the entryway and look back. “Good night,” Levi said.

Erwin nodded, a sinking feeling appearing in his gut at the thought of finishing up all his work alone. "Good night.”

The door clicked shut and Erwin slumped onto his desk. The stacks of unfinished paperwork he’d left incomplete during his nap sat atop his desk dauntingly and the idea of having another Erwin Smith to assist him grew more and more appealing. Of course, that was impossible. There was only one Erwin Smith, after all.

With a sigh, he went back to work. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been at it when he heard the door open again.

“Almost finished, Levi,” he said, not taking his eyes off his work.

Erwin didn’t look up when he heard footsteps walking up and take a seat in front of his desk.

“Just a few more reports,” he said.

“That’s alright. Take as much time as you need, Erwin.”

Erwin’s hand froze and his head whipped up.

For a second he didn’t comprehend what he was seeing and then it came to him all at once and he nearly knocked over his chair in his hurry to get out of it.

“What…the hell?”

Sitting in the chair before his desk, staring at him with an uncharacteristic smirk on his (admittedly handsome) face was...

Him.

But that...couldn't be right.

“Th-that’s…you’re…” Erwin’s mind was spinning at a rapid rate as he struggled to wrap his head around this bizarre situation.

What was he seeing? It couldn’t possibly really be himself. A look-alike, then? But why would this look-alike be sitting in his office at almost three in the morning? Why was he here at all? Erwin was probably just imagining it; he was extremely tired after all. Yes, that was it. Maybe he’d already fallen asleep, and this was a dream. A very strange dream.

Erwin hadn’t moved from behind his desk as the gears in his head turned, processing all the possible explanations. The look-alike tilted his head and smiled at him, and Erwin had to suppress a shudder. No matter how much logic he applied to the situation, there was no denying that it was incredibly unnerving to be staring yourself in the face.

“How are you doing, Erwin?” the look-alike asked. Erwin wondered if his voice always sounded like that, all gravelly and resonating. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to quiet his nerves.

“What is going on here?”

The look-alike leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. “I was just going to watch you while you worked," he said. "Is that so strange?”

Erwin’s brows furrowed. _“That’s_ not what I thought was strange," he said slowly. "Who are you?”

“Erwin Smith.” The look-alike’s lips curled upward with all the charm Erwin was capable of, the kind he used when addressing upper class officials and aristocrats. “I thought that was obvious.”

Erwin felt his pulse thudding heavier in his veins. The familiarity of his own face on a complete stranger set him on edge and he did not like feeling on edge. “Just tell me now,” he said. “Is this a dream? Or am I hallucinating?”

The look-alike merely folded his hands across his waist and continued to smile, not answering the question.

Erwin swallowed. “Why are you here?”

“You seemed stressed, Erwin. I wanted to help you unwind, if that was possible.”

Erwin began to slowly make his way around the desk, keeping a hand on the wooden surface at all times in case his body decided to suddenly give out from all the excitement or lack of sleep (or both).

“How were you planning on doing that?” Erwin asked, coming to a stop in front of himself. His look-alike stared up at him and Erwin was oddly reminded of when he was a child and all the times people had told him how unsettling his gaze was. He’d never had the chance to experience it firsthand and now that he had, he was inclined to agree.

“However you need,” came the answer. A hand skated lightly up his thigh and settled on his hip. Erwin shifted under the touch of his own large, rough hands. It felt…nice, surprisingly enough. So he didn’t protest when another hand settled on the curve of his ass, even when it began to knead at the flesh there.

“Is this what you need, Erwin?” his look-alike asked with hooded eyes, his hands pulling and groping at Erwin’s ass cheeks through the tight material of his Scouting Legion pants.

“I…I don’t know.”

He still didn’t know what was happening exactly or who the doppelganger was or if he was even _real_. And if this was a dream, he didn’t think it was a very healthy one to indulge in; it wasn’t normal to want to have sex with yourself…was it?

“You want to have sex with me?” his look-alike asked him, the beginnings of a sly smile playing  at his lips.

Erwin stiffened. “How did you—”

“Remember, Erwin.” His look-alike pulled Erwin down so that he was straddling his own lap, chest-to-chest with his own muscular body. “I’m you.” His lips ghosted the edge of his jaw. “I know what you want.”

Erwin was horrified at the pleased shiver that wracked his body. He held onto the look-alike’s shoulders for support and wondered if his own shoulders were as broad and sturdy as this.

The other Erwin chuckled before moving his lips to Erwin’s throat. Erwin kept still as he felt a tongue carefully trace the path of a vein in his neck.

“Tell me what you want, Erwin,” his look-alike mouthed against his skin. Erwin bit his lip when he felt the bite of teeth in his flesh. The concern of why he was even letting this take place tugged at the back of his mind but Erwin suppressed it, not wanting to delve into the possible reasons his subconscious had put him into this situation. 

His breaths began to stutter as his look-alike sucked hungrily at his skin; hands cupped his ass and pushed him up onto the growing bulge in the other Erwin’s pants. Without meaning to, Erwin ground against it with a stifled moan, already imagining the feel of the cock in his ass. His own cock, Erwin realized with chagrin. God, he seriously needed to consider if he had some kind of narcissus complex. 

"Are you that desperate for a good fuck, Erwin?" he heard his own voice whisper into his ear, pulling him from his psychoanalyzing thoughts and causing a pleased shudder to shoot through his system as he felt his look-alike's fingers rubbing over his asshole.

He occasionally indulged in dirty talk with Levi, but not nearly as much as he would've liked—and this doppleganger seemed to know  _exactly_ what he liked. 

"Do you want to feel your own giant cock thrusting into your little hole?" Teeth grazed his earlobe. "When was the last time someone thoroughly wrecked your ass, Erwin?"

Erwin licked his lips, hoping to maintain some amount of composure. "It's been a while."

The words had scarcely left his lips when he felt himself being lifted off the other’s lap and shoved over his own desk. "Would you like me to fix that for you?"

This was so wrong. This was so incredibly fucked up.

Erwin rolled his hips back against his own crotch. " _Yes._ " 

 

* * *

 

"Go ahead, you can take it deeper than that, can't you?" He smiled. "I know you can."

Erwin moaned around his own cock already touching against the back of his throat. He was sure he could take it; he'd deep-throated _Mike_ before.

But it'd been a while. 

He felt a hand on the back of his head, pushing his head down and forcing his own dick deeper into his throat. He fought against his gag-reflex and swallowed around his girth frantically, earning a low groan of approval from his look-alike.

"Very good, Erwin. You take your own cock so well," he murmured. Erwin felt his cock twitch from the praise and he reached between his legs to relieve some of the tension as he began moving up and down his length. He leaned back to the very tip and licked around the slit where he knew his most sensitive spot was before taking it back down to the very hilt. The bitter tang of precum slid down his throat and before he could do anything else he felt a secure grip in his hair pulling him off. 

"What's wrong?" Erwin asked. His lips were swollen and red and his cheeks flushed; his look-alike gazed down at him fondly and dragged the head of his cock across his parted lips, smearing sticky clear fluid across what Erwin couldn't lap up with his tongue. 

"I want to fill you up, Erwin," he said. He nudged his head up and spread the precum across Erwin's cheek with his thumb with a smile. "Bend over the desk."

Erwin stood and did as his look-alike said, bending himself over his own desk. The cool sensation of the unfinished paperwork spread over his desk briefly reminded him what he should've been doing, but the thoughts were pushed from his mind at the fingers slipping into his entrance. 

"You're so tight," he murmured. He was nearly parallel with Erwin's back and used his position to suck a new mark into his neck. "It's really been a while, hasn't it?"

Erwin didn't respond; his focus was on the two digits lodged up his ass. He knew Levi had complained about it before but only now could he truly appreciate how long and thick his own fingers were. 

"Shit," he cursed softly as a third finger was added. It didn't help that his look-alike seemed to have a cruel streak in him, curling and spreading his fingers every which way before slowly sliding them toward his prostate. Erwin inhaled sharply when they made contact with the area and he roughly shoved himself back onto the fingers inside him. 

"Oh, Erwin," his look-alike breathed. "You're just a little slut for it, aren't you?"

Erwin couldn't contain the moan at being spoken to with such little regard for his title or position because he was right; Erwin loved the feel of a nice thick cock in his ass and down his throat, preferably both at the same time. He moaned again. It'd been so long since he'd been properly filled.

"Fuck me already, please," he begged between shuddering breaths. He heard a chuckle from behind him.

"Look at you," he muttered. "A few touches in the right places and you're already begging for it." He felt a light smack against his ass cheek. "Don't worry, no need to wait any longer."

Erwin rested his cheek against the surface of the desk as the other slicked himself up and aligned the head of his cock with Erwin's hole.

"Ready?" he asked.

" _Please_."

Erwin gasped as his look-alike pushed in and he was stretched open inch by inch by his own cock. He was again reminded of how incredibly strange this entire situation was; he was effectively fucking himself and getting fucked by himself at the same time. Any attempts to apply logic to the situation quickly dissipated however with the first, full thrust of his cock. 

His look-alike picked up speed after that, his strokes growing consistently harder and faster and all Erwin could do was grip the edges of the desk to keep upright. He felt a jolt up his spine when he hit his prostate and he let out a cry of pleasure before clapping a hand over his mouth, hoping no one had heard.

"No," the other Erwin said, pulling Erwin's hand from his mouth and pinning it to the desk. "You don't get to keep your pretty little cries to yourself, Erwin," he said with a pointed thrust angled directly at his prostate again. Erwin bit his lip to keep from whimpering as he was continuously impaled on his own cock, his breath coming in shorter and shorter bursts with each collide of their hips. His look-alike reached around and grabbed his leaking cock and began pumping it in time to his thrusts. Erwin tried to stave off his orgasm as long as he could but with another well-timed roll of his doppleganger's hips he was gone, shooting his cum all over his desk with a scream.

And then he woke up.

"Erwin?" 

Erwin blinked and raised his head, blearily scanning the room around him. He looked down at his desk. Same papers as before. No cum or sweat staining the surface. 

"Hey, Erwin." 

Erwin jumped slightly as a hand came down on his shoulder and he looked up to see Levi standing over him, brows furrowed in concern. "What's up? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I..." He rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Nine in the morning. Did you sleep here?"

Had he fallen asleep? He was so disoriented he couldn't be sure. "I think so..." He heard an irritated sigh from Levi.

"I told you to take better care of yourself. Look at you, falling asleep in a puddle of your own drool." Levi crossed his arms. "You're a commander now, Erwin. You have a certain image to uphold."

Erwin nodded at Levi, though he wasn't really paying attention.

Had he dreamed the whole encounter with his other self? He reached down to touch the front of his pants to find them soiled. A rush of embarrassment ran through him at the realization he'd essentially just had a wet dream involving him fucking himself. How could he even  _begin_ to explain that?

Erwin was no fool, however. Now that he was awake, he knew exactly what the dream had meant. He turned to Levi, a renewed determination in his eyes.

"Levi," he said. "Tonight, I want you to top."

Levi was (understandably) caught off-guard, but to his credit, recovered quickly. "Alright," he agreed easily. "I was going to suggest it myself soon anyway. It's good that you brought it up. Now come on, you've got a meeting with the king of pigs in half an hour." He tapped his shoulder. "I'll help you get ready."

But Erwin didn't move just yet. "Say, Levi?"

Levi glanced at him over his shoulder. "What is it, Erwin?"

Erwin was looking at him with a sort of determination in his eyes. "If you had the chance to have sex with yourself," he asked with a completely serious face. "Would you?"

"What the fuck, Erwin?"

Erwin looked away. "Sorry, that was a strange thing to ask." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be so great. [dokushoujo](http://dokushoujo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
